Wolfurio
Wolfurio is a spartan-like Bakugan in Bakugan: Mechtanium Surge and the Guardian Bakugan of Rafe. He bears a resemblance to Mega Nemus, Aranaut and Siege. His BakuNano is Lanzato and his Mechtogan is Swift Sweep. Information Description Knight-like, strong, and stalwart, Wolfurio battles with a fury, catching many foes off guard. The metal armor which encases his body protects him without restricting his movements. Wolfurio is able to cure any battle damage to himself and increase his attack abilities. Anime Wolfurio made his first anime appearance in the episode A Royale Pain, fighting alongside Rafe, Boulderon and Paige against Mechtogan, Silent Strike and some other Brawlers. He referred to Taylean by name before introductions were made, implying that since they are both Neathian Bakugan, they knew each other. In Mind Search, he battled in the Capture the Flag challenge alongside Boulderon, Tristar and Taylean. He defeats a few Chaos Bakugan before facing Horridian and Bolcanon. When he is taken down, Boulderon tries to help him, but is unsuccessful. They are then both saved by Tristar and all three go in the sewers to avoid battle. Later, in the battle against Braxion, Wolfurio distracts Braxion and sacrifices himself in order for Boulderon to obtain the flag and win the battle. In Triple Threat, he and Boulderon defeated unknown brawlers using Chaos Bakugan. In Interspace Under Siege, Wolfurio with Trister, Taylean, Boulderon and Infinity Helios defeated many Chaos Bakugan. In A Hero Returns, he was defeated by Zenthon and was later shown with Tristar, Taylean, and Boulderon in ball form. In Gundalia Under Fire, ''he appeared in ball form and later fought Mag Mel's Chaos Bakugan'. He was defeated by Razenoid along with Taylean, Boulderon, and Infinity Trister. In ''Unlocking the Gate'', Dan and Drago gave Wolfurio and the others a piece of their power which enable them to call their Mechtogans. In'' True Colors (MS)'', he was fighting some Chaos Bakugan and fought against Deezall and Rockfist alongside Swift Sweep, Boulderon, and Vexfist and won. He also used his BakuNano Lanzato. In Behind the Mask, he fought Chaos Bakugan using his BakuNano Lanzato along with Boulderon, Taylean, and the former Team's Anubias and Sellon, to protect Dan and Drago while they linked up with Mag Mel. ;Ability Cards * '''Lance Giess: * Terra Seal: * Spear Aegis: * Metal Burst: Game Wolfurio was released in Wave 2 of Bakugan: Mechtanium Surge. The Haos version has 830 Gs, the Aquos version has 910 or 790 Gs, and the Pyrus version has 810 Gs. Trivia *In Bakugan Dimensions, there was an error with the Subterra Attribute. The Bakugan Dimensions staff put a Ventus Wolfurio as Subterra Wolfurio. *He is very similar to Nemus. He also looks like a combination of Aranaut and Contestir. *Wolfurio is the first Bakugan for the Brawlers to use his BakuNano, Lanzato. *Wolfurio and Boulderon seem to work really well in battle together as do their Brawlers Rafe and Paige. *He may be the first Bakugan to use an actual ability with his BakuNano since Terra Seal appeared at the tip of Lanzato. Though, BakuNano are said to enhance a Bakugan's fighting ability which could mean that the ability was being boosted by Lanzato's spear. *Wolfurio's shoulders and body shape somewhat resemble that of Aranaut or Krakix and the head of Nemus. *Wolfurio bears a resemblance to an ancient Roman (empire) soldier. *Wolfurio resembles RX-0 Unicorn Gundam in Gundam UC. *Wolfurio is possibly named after the Roman Wolf God. *The "wolf" in Wolfurio may also be reference to the fact that Rome's namesake, Romulus and his twin brother Remus, were raised by a wolf. *When he connects with Lanzato, he resembles a jousting knight, minus the horse. *When Wolfurio uses his Lance Geiss ability, he bears some sort of resemblance to Coredem's Armored Exia ability. *In episode 12, he said "This one's for the Castle Knights" and "you'll never take down a Castle Knight" both of which Aranaut used to say. **It's possible he and Aranaut may know each other or even be related but this is unknown. *If you look closely you can see its face is almost the same as that of Monarus. *Like Aranaut, he's used BakuNano in all his appearances except once so far (except Aranaut had Battle Gear). *He is said to resemble Bakugan from all three previous seasons. *His voice apparently changed in'' Battle Lines. *He is the third Castle knight Bakugan that talks to appear in the Anime. The first was Aranaut, and the second was Neo Ziperator. Gallery Anime File:Msending.JPG|Screenshot Wolfurio1.png|Wolfurio Sphere mode Wolfurio.jpg|Wolfurio in real mode Smashion6.PNG|Wolfurio with Lanzato in Sphere mode Wolfurio with lanzato.JPG|Wolfurio with Lanzato in real mode Wolfurio using Terra Seel.JPG|Wolfurio attacking with Lanzato Wolfurio using Terra Seal.JPG|Wolfurio using the ability '''Terra Seal' Wolfurio using one of lanzato's abilty.JPG|Wolfurio using an unknown ability BrawlersvsSilent.png|Wolfurio, Boulderon, and Taylean Wolfurio-boulderon.jpg|Wolfurio And Boulderon Wolfurio using TERRA SHIELD.png|Wolfurio using Terra Seal wolfurion and boulderon.png|Wolfurio and Boulderon wolf.jpg|Wolfurio Wolfurio_Battle.png|Wulfurio and his Bakunano in real mode Screen shot 2011-05-09 at 3.18.09 PM.png|Wolfurio and Rafe in Intermission Screen FffdsaaPicture 12.png|Wolfurio using Lance Geiss BraxionFour.jpg|Wolfurio versus Braxion BraxionTwo.jpg|Wolfurio and Boulderon fighting against Braxion Thebrawlers.png|Wolfurio with Boulderon, Taylean and Tristar in ball form Tristar_stun_current.png|Wolfurio and Boulderon saved by Trister Screen shot 2011-05-23 at 2.43.27 AM.png|Wolfurio and Boulderon Tristar Boulderon Wolfurio.jpg|Infinity Trister Boulderon and Wolfurio MS Rafe 1600x1200.jpg|Rafe and Wolfurio Bakugan Mechtanium Surge Episode 18 2 2 1 0009.jpg Ssssssssssssssssssssssss.jpg|Wolfurio riding on Swift Sweep Drago and wolfurio1.jpg Drago and wolfurio.jpg|Drago and Wolfurio Screen shot 2011-07-04 at 12.48.20 PM.png|Wolfurio and Boulderon Screen shot 2011-07-09 at 5.56.09 PM.png 120px-Screen_shot_2011-07-09_at_6.04.09_PM.png Screen shot 2011-07-10 at 11.40.27 AM.png|Wolfurio uses Metal Burst Screen shot 2011-07-11 at 10.52.09 PM.png|Wolfurio uses Metal Burst Screen shot 2011-07-11 at 10.57.11 PM.png|Wolfurio about to finish off a Chaos Bakugan Screen shot 2011-07-12 at 1.23.41 PM.png Screen shot 2011-07-17 at 12.33.36 AM.JPG|Wolfurio, Taylean, Tristar and Boulderon summoning their Mechtogan's DarkMoon5.jpg WolfurioMchSrg.jpg Game Riki_doll-img600x399-1293034241j6nlvf91581.jpg T1kLRWXb0wXXarYGrX 114206.jpg 310x310.jpg File:Riki_doll-img600x399-1293034241qpmpzn91581.jpg Pyrus slynix pack.png Wolfurioo.png Subterra accelerak pack-1-.png HaosWolf & HaosWolf 2 Patryk Jan Cesarz (41).JPG HaosWolf & HaosWolf 2 Patryk Jan Cesarz (40).jpg HaosWolf & HaosWolf 2 Patryk Jan Cesarz (39).jpg HaosWolf & HaosWolf 2 Patryk Jan Cesarz (38).jpg HaosWolf & HaosWolf 2 Patryk Jan Cesarz (37).jpg HaosWolf & HaosWolf 2 Patryk Jan Cesarz (36).jpg KGrHqNiEE3OmYcHz5BN0BjzFdg 3.JPG 71L5lD2+olL._AA1024_.jpg 71b0YNXqreL. AA1024 .jpg 71xGmC5qWjL. AA1152 .jpg $(KGrHqQOKkIE23lny,n(BN69710+zg~~_3.jpg Patryk Jan Cesarz 253745 (4).JPG Shades_of_Grey.PNG LightSide.png 416Nf0oU3xL. SL500 .jpg $(KGrHqEOKpgE25g+6C1qBNuz-uDk1g~~ 3.JPG 764px-KGrHqEOKooE3FB6GwMhBNzD9cqT8g 3.JPG Glowing reset.jpg Patryk,Jan,Cesarz (29).JPG Bakugan Dimensions PyrusWolfurio.png Pyrus Wolfurio Open.png|Pyrus Wolfurio in opened ball form Pyrus_Wolfurio.png|Pyrus Wolfurio AquosWolfurio.png Aquos Wolfurio Open.png|Aquos Wolfurio in opened ball form Aquos_Wolfurio.png|Aquos Wolfurio VentusWolfurio.png Ventus Wolfurio Open.png|Ventus Wolfurio in opened ball form Ventus_Wolfurio.png|Ventus Wolfurio SubterraWolfurio.png Subterra Wolfurio Open.png|Subterra Wolfurio in opened ball form Subterra_Wolfurio.png|Subterra Wolfurio HaosWolfurio.png Haos Wolfurio Open.png|Haos Wolfurio in opened ball form Haos_Wolfurio.png|Haos Wolfurio DarkusWolfurio.png Darkus Wolfurio Open.png|Darkus Wolfurio in opened ball form Darkus_Wolfurio.png|Darkus Wolfurio ClearWolfurio.png Clear Wolfurio Open.png|Clear Wolfurio in opened ball form Clear_Wolfurio.png|Clear Wolfurio LanzatoBDAbility.jpg|Wolfurio with Lanzato haos_WL.png WolfurioV.Flashy.png WolfurioAttack.png WolfurioLoss.png BallForm.PNG Wikf3.PNG Wolf.PNG Wolf1.PNG Wolf2.PNG Flare2.PNG 180px-44544.jpg|Haos Aranaut vs. Haos Wolfurio Category:Bakugan Category:Bakugan: Mechtanium Surge Category:Season 4 Bakugan Category:BakuNano compatible Bakugan Category:Guardian Bakugan Category:Battle Brawlers Category:Neathian Bakugan Category:Castle Knights Category:Characters Category:Bakugan (game)